


A Melody

by Sheily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, younger brother lance (voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheily/pseuds/Sheily
Summary: that melody that he always hummed made him feel warm but at the same time it made him feel sad, like a hole in his heart that was still healing little by little. The melody of the person he once called brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that English is not my native language, forgive me if I commit any spelling mistake or if I do not explain myself well, thanks

Lance walked slowly through the halls of the Castle, had the same nightmare that time, fire, screams ... shots. He shook his head trying to withdraw those thoughts and in return he remembered what his brother had said to him once.

"Every time you feel overwhelmed just try to clear your mind with something that makes you feel comfortable, forget your anguish Lancey" And that made, humming a beautiful melody that one day he had heard his brother sing.

"Lancey, why are you crying?" Said that boy raising the head of the poor Cuban making him look at him, "with everything that is happening ... I'm afraid, I do not want to die" Moreno answered between sobs as tears fell without stopping his blue eyes.

"I will never let you get hurt, I promised to protect you and that I will do"

"Like a brother?" The black-haired boy smiled and answered him.

"Like a brother"

Their singing only echoed in the corridors, everyone is sleeping so nobody would listen to him.  
A few tears spilled on his face.

"Every time you feel anxious just smile, I do not want to see you sad"

But his smile was still standing


	2. there are things that can not be forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare about one of his worst memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that English is not my native language, forgive me if I commit any spelling mistake or if I do not explain myself well, thanks

The building was burning before his eyes, that place where he had lived all his life. He was gone, just watching the flames consume everything and among them some soldiers who screamed in agony as they burned them alive.

"Lancey!" He recognized that voice as well as there was only one person who called him by that name, Lian ran towards him with a long-range weapon in his hands and the battle uniform everyone was wearing, "Lian!" Breathless, the chestnut ran as fast as he could before three shots were heard.

Everyone turns to see where the shots originated and their eyes changed from worry to sheer terror. The army had arrived and it was too late.

 

Lance woke up with a start sweating cold, his breathing was shaking and he could not stop moving his eyes, everywhere he searched the place and remembered where he was. "My room" in a whisper reminded himself trying to relax his breathing and stay calm, when he finally calmed down, he turned to see the clock to check the time, "4:45 AM" indicated the red numbers, the alarm clock also sounded at five o'clock, and there was no point in going back to sleep.

With a sigh he got up, took his uniform and went straight to the shower. The water felt cold against his skin, trying to clear the screams from his head and replace them with a beautiful guitar harmony that, despite the years that were still fresh in his mind, Lance held a little water between his palms. his hands and threw it. his face.

 

The cafeteria looked like a bullfight before his eyes and he was not joking, both boys and girls would grab a tray and push each other to get to the front of the line as soon as possible, is to fight for your territory or wait half an hour in a row accumulated in a human heat furnace, Lance let out a small laugh at that statement that made them sound like wild animals.

He and his friends Hunk and Pidge were enjoying their lunch at a table in Garrison's cafeteria, Pidge was typing something on his computer while talking to Hunk and Lance was just staring at nothing thinking about that nightmare, no! I remember, 'I thought I had already solved it, all that happened and for now I will not have to go back to that place'.

Suddenly he felt some looks in him and he turned around to see his friends looking at him, "what's wrong?" he asked as those looks were already intriguing him, "are you okay ?, have you been quiet" asked his best friend, Hunk.

He just smiled again

"I'm fine"


	3. A present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years without having contact with someone in his family, Lance receives a visit

That day had been a normal day in Lance's life at Garrison if it wasn't for what happened in the last class.  
"Lance Mcclain?" asked a teacher walking directly to Lance, "yes sir" replied "Follow me".

The teacher took Lance to a room he knew quite well, 'the Visitor Room' thought to himself "someone is waiting for you, he says his name is" Neithan "enters the room, but not before thanking the teacher.

"Lance, long time no see," said Neithan "equally," Lance replied with a smile and then a hug, a hug in which Lance never wanted to separate.

"It seems someone misses me," Neithan said mockingly. "Of course I missed you! It's been two years since we met, but they felt a thousand centuries." They kept talking and recovering lost time, taking advantage of every 15 minutes of every second.

"Oh! Before I forget" Neithan took something out of his backpack and handed it to Lance "... A gift" Lance murmured curiously to himself "is something from all of us, make sure you open it up that you are in your room "With a thank you and one last hug he said goodbye to his friend.

"Never imagine that it was the last time I would see it"

Upon returning to his class, Hunk asked him about what had happened and Lance sponged with a smile ... "Just the visit of an old friend"

One week after arriving in space.

Lance was locked in his room looking at the tablet that Neithan had given him one day, there was a picture of all his friends who practically became his family, he smiled sadly as he whispered.

"I hope that when you return you are not dead"


End file.
